


Admiration

by Lozza342



Series: Cry For Help [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kindaichi Yuutarou, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Sort Of, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: “Happy birthday Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa chimed. Iwaizumi's bag fell off his slack shoulder as he looked at them, mouth agape. He blinked a few times. Maybe he was too tired. The room was pretty dark too.It's Iwaizumi's birthday and Oikawa gives him Kindaichi as a gift.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything more than vanilla, so don't expect much. But please enjoy, I have a soft spot for Iwaizumi and Kindaichi yet they're an extremely rare pairing unfortunately :(
> 
>  
> 
> And to inform everyone going into this, Kindaichi agreed to this 100%. He says as much, but if any of you were at all apprehensive, you can rest assured.

Iwaizumi let out a long sigh as he shut his door and leant back against it. He had had to stay late at work on a Sunday and all he wanted to do was get home to celebrate his birthday. It was rare he got any time to himself nowadays. ****  
** **

 

He had already been out with the team the day before after practise for a joint birthday meal. Kindaichi insisted that his wasn't a big deal, but he played along anyway. They went to his favourite restaurant and they got bombarded with presents. All of his he had yet to open and he was starting to get impatient. 

****

He toed off his shoes and headed straight upstairs, rolling his shoulders to release the tension being hunched over a desk had built up. When he slid his door open the last thing he expected to see was Oikawa sat on his desk chair, a very flushed and naked Kindaichi faced forward in his lap.

****

“Happy birthday Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa chimed. Iwaizumi's bag fell off his slack shoulder as he looked at them, mouth agape. He blinked a few times. Maybe he was too tired. The room was pretty dark too. 

****

He wasn't imagining things apparently. It would explain the reason his phone wasn't going off non-stop with messages 'Iwa-chan, have you opened my present yet~?’ ‘Iwa-chaaan~ Your parents out tonight?’... That sort of thing.

****

“Shit, happy birthday to me.” Iwaizumi said shakily, stepping forward to get a closer look. “It is you, Kindaichi, right?” The first-year's hair was down, almost in his eyes. He nodded once, muffled sound against the gag over his mouth. Iwaizumi brushed his hair over his forehead. “I almost didn't recognise you.”

****

Iwaizumi knelt down to Kindaichi's level to look at his face, hand going to cup his chin. Glistening, unsure eyes looked back at him before diverting down, face flushing almost unnoticeable in the dark. The third-year tilted his head up more, catching Kindaichi's gaze again.

****

Kindaichi's breaths were coming quick and short through his nose, heart thumping in his chest so fast and hard he felt like he was going to pass out. Iwaizumi's hand felt so cold against his heated skin and he wanted more. As his attention got held by Iwaizumi, Oikawa moved his fingers to brush cruelly against his prostate.

****

Kindaichi moaned into the gag, eyes squeezing shut as his body jolted forward, desperate for purchase. Iwaizumi broke his gaze then to look up at Oikawa who was grinning wide, clearly proud of his gift. He held Kindaichi in place with a hand on his hip, and Iwaizumi didn't need to see his other to know where it was.

****

Kindaichi shuddered as Iwaizumi's hands finally touched his red-hot skin, sliding down to his hips to pull him off Oikawa. Fingers slipped out of him and he moaned as his hole clenched around nothing, almost falling forward into Iwaizumi.

****

Iwaizumi stood up to circle around and see him better, groaning as he spotted the hint of a ring around the base of Kindaichi's bright red cock. He looped a finger around the binds that held Kindaichi's hands together behind his back, pulling on them to test.

****

“How long has he been like this?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, managing to tear his eyes off the usually vibrant boy stood trembling in the middle of his bedroom.

****

“Hmm, a little less than an hour?”

****

“Shit.” Iwaizumi cursed under his breath.

****

“So you better not take too long, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sang, standing up from the chair and sucking off the residual lube on his fingers. “I'm cooking tonight, so be sure to take care of him.”

****

Iwaizumi turned to Kindaichi. The first-year bowed his head in thanks to Oikawa and Iwaizumi almost found it funny how  _ Kindaichi _ Kindaichi acted, even bound and gagged he still had all the formalities in the forefront of his mind.

****

“Oi, Oikawa. You can't just leave-”

****

“Have fun~!” Oikawa slid the door shut and they both watched the door until Oikawa's humming faded. Iwaizumi turned sharply back to Kindaichi, causing the first-year to tense, back straight as a rod.

****

“Shit, that guy… Are you- are you good, can you keep going?” Iwaizumi asked, composure slipping. The room was too stuffy, incense overpowering. He saw Kindaichi's affirmative nod so he went to him. Part of him wanted to kiss him, but it wasn't exactly possible. “If he was as thorough as I think he was, then I'll just have to trust you.”

****

Iwaizumi placed his hands on Kindaichi's hips, looking him up and down. “You look great like this Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi's tone changed, drawing a shiver from Kindaichi. “I wanted to kiss you but you look so pretty and I wouldn't want to undo any of Tooru's fine work.”

****

Slowly, Iwaizumi circled around to his back, hands trailing his sides, breath ghosting on his skin making his hairs stand on end. He felt fingers at his entrance, prodding experimentally but not pushing in. Kindaichi's body pushed against them, his hole fluttering and unsettled.

****

The fingers moved away as quickly as they had came and Iwaizumi was back in front of him. “Since I can't claim your mouth, I'll take everything else.” Iwaizumi took off his blazer and undid his tie, discarding them in the floor before tilting his head and pressing his lips to Kindaichi's neck highlighted by the flickering candles. Oikawa was such a disgusting romantic when he wanted to be.

****

Kindaichi huffed laboured breaths as Iwaizumi's soft kiss turned harder, sucking and biting the flesh of his neck. Only when he was getting used to it did Iwaizumi trail down to one of his nipples. Kindaichi cried out when he bit down softly on the bud and Iwaizumi grinned. Oikawa knew him well. He used a hand to pinch his other, rubbing it hard between his thumb and forefinger.

****

“A bit over-sensitive aren't we? I take it that was Tooru?” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, but it didn't have its usual lightness to it. His eyes were darker too. Kindaichi would've been scared had he not known better. Still, it was unsettling.

****

After a longer than necessary time spent at Kindaichi's nipples, he continued a trail of light kisses and bites down to his stomach, just above his cock. Kindaichi's legs were shaking from exertion and anticipation, but Iwaizumi pulled away after just a breath.

****

Kindaichi whined, almost falling forward. “Hey, hey. You can stop that nonsense.” Iwaizumi swiped a finger along the underside of Kindaichi's cock and the first-year unconsciously bucked into thin air. Iwaizumi laughed darkly again and strode over to sit on his chair where Oikawa had been sitting before, beckoning Kindaichi to stand in front of him. “Good, now try to stay up, it's on you if you end up falling.”

****

Kindaichi didn't even have time to blink before Iwaizumi's mouth was on him. The third-year kicked the inside of his leg and Kindaichi widened his stance enough that Iwaizumi could get a hand under him to again poke at his wet entrance, this time pushing in deep.

****

Letting out a muffled sob, Kindaichi thrusted forward instinctively, pushing Iwaizumi further down his over-sensitive cock. The third year didn't seem to mind being forced to take him in, but when he thrusted for the second time and felt the back of Iwaizumi's throat, a hand on his hip stopped him.

****

He couldn't help it. He had been on the edge of orgasm for ages and the wet heat around him felt too good. If he had his way he would have his hands wound in hair, forcing Iwaizumi to take all of him. At least, that's what he was thinking. Maybe he was just too far gone. His head was spinning, the incense was overpowering, his throat dry. The fingers inside him didn't let up, rubbing deep and he couldn't think straight.

****

Iwaizumi was too strong, holding him back just enough that he couldn't thrust forward any more. The third-year then slowly pulled off to suck softly on the head, tongue flicking over the tip, slow and teasing. He grinned around him when Kindaichi jerked at that, a high keen in his throat.

****

When Iwaizumi pulled off of him and smacked his lips, Kindaichi was unsure if he was glad or not, shivering at the sudden coldness of his dick. “Now I would love to just suck your cock all evening, but I'm in a bit of a predicament myself.” Iwaizumi said, voice raspy. He dug the heel of his palm on his erection through trousers, letting out a soft moan of his own. “It's a shame, really, 'cause I think those lips of yours would look so pretty around my cock. I know you'd just love if I grabbed fistfuls of your hair and fucked into your mouth.” 

****

Iwaizumi's voice was low and next to his ear now. He was shaking uncontrollably, breathing hard through his nose. Behind him, his hands clenched and unclenched, uneasy. He felt the overwhelming urge to touch Iwaizumi. His skin was too hot and it felt like every muscle in his body was pulled taut.

****

“You’re very quiet, even for someone gagged so nicely. Don’t worry, I can change that. I just thought you would be more… needy. Maybe you aren't as far gone as I think…” Iwaizumi mused, finally touching him again. He wasn't above teasing, lord knows he had learnt a lot from Oikawa, and seeing Kindaichi's eyes go wide with realisation was worth it. He ran his fingers over Kindaichi's stomach, his sides, feathering touches to his shoulders and back as he circled him. Kindaichi made a string of incomprehensible noises beneath the gag and Iwaizumi grinned. “OK, OK. You're just overdoing it now.”

****

Kindaichi felt Iwaizumi's strong hands pushing him towards the bed. When his shins hit the side, his stomach flipped as he felt himself lose balance and fall face-first into the sheets. Iwaizumi laughed and his cheeks burned.

****

A hand gently turned his head to the side, and Iwaizumi's eyes softened. “You good like that?” Kindaichi looked back at him and nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose to confirm.

****

Iwaizumi let out a breath and undid his trousers. Kindaichi couldn't see him from this angle and he silently cursed, he wanted to see Iwaizumi as he finally undressed. Rough hands brought his hips back up and he felt the urge to kneel on the bed, but apparently that wasn't happening. His legs ached badly and he wasn't sure he could keep himself up for much longer.

****

“You look so good like that. Your ass is so ready for me.” He punctuated the point by swiping fingers over his entrance and watched as it twitched. “That's so hot. You're so hot, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi grabbed for more lube, coating his dick. A hand stayed on Kindaichi's back, thumb rubbing gently. He had no doubt Kindaichi was almost at his limit so he wanted to be sure this was done right. “I feel honoured, I'm the only one to see you like this. My little birthday present. So perfect and obedient.”

****

Kindaichi shivered at his words, body flushing as he unconsciously bucked. If Iwaizumi could talk to him like that a little longer he was sure he could come touched only by those words. The heat of Iwaizumi's body covered him, curved perfect over his back, hands steadying his hips. The head of Iwaizumi's cock was at his entrance, pushing in too slow.

****

“You've been prepared so well, I bet you could take all of me no problem.” As if to prove that point he thrusted in hard, fingers digging bruisingly into Kindaichi's hips. Kindaichi cried out, body wanting to move away as well as push back, leaving him unable to move at all. “See?” Iwaizumi grinded into him, giving him only a moment to get used to him before pulling back again and slamming in. Kindaichi let out a sob and Iwaizumi groaned into his ear, unable to think of a sound that aroused him as much as that did.

****

Iwaizumi began at a punishing pace. He wasn’t like Oikawa who built it up from slow and shallow teasing thrusts, instead he started fast and hard. He figured it was probably down to how insufferable Oikawa was that he got to be like that, but he never got any complaints. Kindaichi’s legs trembled under the intensity but from the litany of muffled moans, Iwaizumi was confident he was fine so he didn’t slow. Although he did slide an arm around the first-year to hold him up further.

****

Kindaichi didn’t know what he expected from Iwaizumi, but now he knew whatever it was, it could be nowhere near as good as this. Every thrust in shook his body, pushing his face into the bedsheets. He was glad for the gag too because he was sure without it he could be heard by the entire street. It was bad enough knowing Iwaizumi could hear every sound he made but at this point he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had plenty of time to be embarrassed after.

****

The strong arm around him was reassuring as he felt the pressure in his legs lessen and he was grateful. He didn’t have much time to feel the relief though, because Iwaizumi’s other hand clamped around his cock. Kindaichi shouted into the gag, rubbing his throat raw, hips jerking forward hard into Iwaizumi’s hand. 

****

Iwaizumi cursed into Kindaichi's ear as the boy beneath him surged forward, his thrusts stuttering as Kindaichi clenched hard around him. “Bet you desperately need to come right about now, huh?” Iwaizumi's voice wasn't as steady as he would've liked, but it still got the desired reaction. Kindaichi made a pleading noise that dissolved into a groan as Iwaizumi thumbed over the tip of his cock. “That's what I like to hear.” Iwaizumi continued with his ministrations and pumped him slow.

****

Kindaichi was starting to feel dizzy, the oxygen he could get was slowly diminishing, his skin tingling and his fingers numb. His body kept trying to jerk forward in Iwaizumi's grip but the third-year was strong, holding him close to stop him moving. Although he needed so desperately to come, he found a part of him not wanting it to stop. He wanted Iwaizumi to make the most of this, of him. He would be lying if he said he didn't want this to happen again.

****

Maybe it was just his fried brain talking, but Kindaichi loved the way Iwaizumi kept the commanding tone and intimidating presence as well as the deeper, soft and caring side all at the same time even in this situation. He also loved the contrast in the way Iwaizumi spoke. Both words of praise and of degradation, of which Kindaichi couldn't decide he liked more.

****

“Kindaichi, are you sure you still want to come? I can't decide if I should take this off…” Iwaizumi mused, his voice gruff as he continued ploughing into him. He reached his hand down to feel the ring and hummed. “Think you can come like this?”

****

Kindaichi groaned, and maybe his hands struggled against their binds in frustration, but it seemed like Iwaizumi had already made his mind as he began stroking him faster. It was too much but too perfect. Iwaizumi angled his hips and with a perfectly timed thrust slammed into his prostate.

****

“There it is.” Iwaizumi grunted, as if he hadn't been avoiding it on purpose. “You're going to come for me, Kindaichi. Like such a perfect birthday present.”

****

Kindaichi could barely make any noise at this point. He felt his cock pulsing hard. So close, so close. He registered water on his face, unaware how long he had been crying.

****

“C'mon, you can do it.” Iwaizumi snapped his hips forward again and Kindaichi keened. “Shit, shit.”

****

As Iwaizumi nailed his prostate hard for the third time, Kindaichi let out a silent cry, eyes squeezed shut as he finally,  _ finally  _ came, whole body shaking with the force.

****

Iwaizumi didn't have much time to react as Kindaichi's orgasm ripped through, only registering his walls closing around him before he was pulled over too, coming hard inside the first-year with nothing but a broken litany of 'Kindaichi’.

****

Kindaichi felt warmth spread through him as Iwaizumi came, but he couldn't think much of it as his orgasm kept going, longer and more intense than anything he had ever felt. He couldn't hold himself through it and as soon as Iwaizumi's grip faltered, Kindaichi's knees gave out. 

****

Iwaizumi cursed as he slipped out of Kindaichi who jerked with the last waves of his orgasm, body slumped limp over the bed. The third-year hummed at the sight, trying to keep his demeanor. “Good boy. See, I knew you could do it for me.” He drawled, then pulled the boy by the restraints to fall unceremoniously on the floor.

****

Dazed and light-headed, Kindaichi felt the vague sensation of falling to his back and the sticky come on his chest. He was wide-eyed yet his vision was blurred, but he knew it was Iwaizumi who stood above him and he whimpered, a pathetic noise he wish he could erase from his mind. He needed to touch him, to kiss him.

****

God, this was a sight Iwaizumi definitely wasn't forgetting any time soon. Neither was that noise of pure need that came from Kindaichi. Iwaizumi had almost felt bad dragging him to the floor but now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

****

Before his mind got too carried away, though, he knelt down between Kindaichi's legs and soothed the skin of his stomach down to his cock. Kindaichi made a noise and his body jerked away, but Iwaizumi managed to remove the cock ring without incident, letting out a sigh.

****

Kindaichi became restless then, muffled noises against the gag and hands struggling. Iwaizumi looked at him sympathetically before moving over him to straddle his middle. “Sorry, Kindaichi. Calm down a sec, wouldja?” Iwaizumi smoothed his hair as he undid the gag at the back of his head.

****

Finally. Kindaichi took a deep breath through his mouth and ended up in a coughing fit as air hit the back of his abused throat. The weight from his chest lifted.

****

“Shit.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he moved behind the first-year and pulled him under his arms to sit up, then knelt at his back to support him. It didn't look like Kindaichi had any strength left, and Iwaizumi didn't blame him. He ran fingers over Kindaichi's back, feeling the muscles twitching.

****

Iwaizumi was behind him again and Kindaichi inwardly cursed him for being an unintentional tease. His coughing levelled out and he was content then to just breathe slow and deep, lulling himself to almost drift off. He felt Iwaizumi's fingers undoing the binds around his wrists and he let out a small and raspy “Thank you.” His fingers twitching as blood circulated through them again.

****

Lips were pressed to the back of his neck then, arms hugging around him from behind. “You OK?”

****

Kindaichi swallowed dry as he brought his hands in front of him, rubbing at the bruises on his wrists.  _ No.  _ “Yeah.”

****

“C'mere.” Iwaizumi said softly, he knew exactly what Kindaichi wanted. He would want the same.

****

Kindaichi perked up then, turning around in Iwaizumi's embrace. He was blushing hard but only hesitated a moment before crashing their lips together. His hands were uneasy but sure in their movements, grabbing onto Iwaizumi for purchase as he kissed sloppy and inexperienced. 

****

Iwaizumi's eyes were wide in surprise, to think that nervous wreck Kindaichi could kiss so aggressively. He wasn't complaining though, kissing back gently while his hands soothed Kindaichi's back, silently telling him to slow down.

****

Kindaichi did, though it was more out of uncertainty. He weakened his grip on Iwaizumi and slowly pulled back, eyes finding a spot on the floor to stare at. “H-Happy Birthday, Iwaizumi-san.” He said, voice rough.

****

Iwaizumi laughed softly, running a hand through Kindaichi's unfamiliar shaggy hair, the other brushing a thumb over a damp cheek. “Happy Birthday to me indeed.” He breathed, watching the first-year's face flush.

****

“H-How was it?”

****

“Perfect.” Iwaizumi answered truthfully, tipping Kindaichi's head to meet his eyes and reinforce that fact. “Thank you. I can't imagine what it took for you to do that.”

****

“It was for you, so not as much as you think.”

****

Iwaizumi's heart melted and he pulled his kouhai into his chest. “Thank you anyway.” Kindaichi went warm under him as he hugged back, arms shaking. “We should get our asses into the shower, how about it?” He didn't release him though.

****

“If we have to.”

****

Iwaizumi laughed and kissed the side of Kindaichi's head “Yes, you made quite the mess.”

****

“S-Sorry.” Kindaichi bloomed red, pulling back as he was suddenly very conscious of the stickiness he was currently smearing over Iwaizumi too.

****

“C'mon.” Iwaizumi shifted away for a moment, moving to the side. He held an arm around Kindaichi's back and slid one under his knees, heaving him up.

****

Kindaichi yipped. “What are you doing?!”

****

“Carrying you to the bathroom, what does it look like?” Iwaizumi said with a strained voice.

****

“You don't have to, I can walk!”

****

“Shut up before I drop you.”

****

Kindaichi didn't say another word and just let the third-year do what he wanted. He didn't envy him, though.

****

“What the fuck are they feeding you?” Iwaizumi grunted as he stood up, adjusting his hold so it didn't feel like he was going to drop Kindaichi any second.

****

-

****

Oikawa was just trudging up the stairs as the door to Iwaizumi's bedroom slid open. He blinked as Iwaizumi stepped out, awkwardly carrying a still naked Kindaichi bridal-style sideways through the doorway. 

****

“Jeeze give a man a warning or something.”

****

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Just help me out and open the bathroom would you? He's fucking heavy.” He said, voice tight with exertion.

****

“I told you Iwaizumi-san. I can stand fine.” Kindaichi said quietly, face red with embarrassment. Oikawa winced at the sound of his voice, worn and scratchy.

****

“You should be grateful Kindaichi~ He never even carries  _ me _ like that, and I'm light as a feather.” Oikawa teased, scooting past to open the bathroom door.

****

Iwaizumi snorted. “On what planet is that true?”

****

When Kindaichi almost ended up on the floor trying to get through the narrow doorway of the bathroom, Iwaizumi finally allowed him to get down. The first-year made a face at the feeling of come dripping down his shaking legs as he finally stood up straight.

****

“You OK there champ?” Iwaizumi asked, hand on his shoulder.

****

Kindaichi took a deep breath, let it out and nodded. “Yeah I'm good.” His voice cracked a little, but the third-years just looked at him with mirrored expressions of fondness. “W-what?” He looked between them. It occurred to him that for the first time actually seemed similar.

****

“Nothing.” Oikawa said first, breaking the silence. “Well I already ran a bath a few minutes ago so it should still be warm.”

****

“You really thought of everything didn't you Tooru?”

****

“I am exceptional, yes.”

****

“I didn't say that.”

****

Kindaichi's lips curled into a small smile listening to the two and he felt a bit more comfortable, forgetting his embarrassment about the whole situation.

****

“Right. Kindaichi, get in.” Kindaichi stiffened and nodded, stepping slowly over to the bath. “You joining us, Tooru?” Iwaizumi turned and asked Oikawa.

****

“Nah, I'll start dishing up food.” Oikawa looked around Iwaizumi at Kindaichi “My cooking isn't as good as Iwa-chan's, but I bet anything would taste good about now. Don't keep my Hajime too long, OK~?” And then he was gone, sliding the door shut and skipping back downstairs.

****

Iwaizumi let out a long-suffering sigh and he turned back to Kindaichi. “I know you must be hungry, this won't take long.”

****

The taller nodded, stepping over the side of the bathtub. Oikawa wasn't wrong about the water. It wasn't too hot as it had begun cooling down but not too cold either. A perfect temperature to contrast his still-burning skin. As he began to sink into the heat, Iwaizumi got in next to him and his muscles stiffened again.

****

“Relax, Kindaichi.” Kindaichi nodded and tried to relax into the water, but it wasn't working. Iwaizumi cursed to himself for always sounding like a drill-sergeant whenever he spoke to Kindaichi. “Sorry.”

****

Kindaichi looked at him incredulously. “What for?”

****

Iwaizumi laughed to himself and looped his arms around the first-year's neck. “Nothing in particular.” He moved his face close to Kindaichi's, foreheads and noses pressed together. Kindaichi went red and then he kissed him.

****

Iwaizumi's lips were soft against his own, which he was sure were dry and cracked and not nearly as nice to kiss. He himself wasn't a great kisser as he found out just a few minutes earlier, so he let Iwaizumi kiss him and decide when to pull away. Except Kindaichi found himself chasing him as he did.

****

“I take it you don't get this often?”

****

“Th-this? No, never. I am Kindaichi after all.” The first year laughed, fighting the urge to rub at his neck. Iwaizumi's arms fell from around his neck and landed on his hips underneath the water.

****

“You shouldn't say it like that.”

****

“Like what?”

****

“Like it's a bad thing.”

****

Kindaichi looked at him guiltily. “Ah, well I didn't mean-”

****

“Who's the one who scored that last point against Karasuno?”

****

“Yeah but… It didn't mean anything in the end.”

****

“C'mon, you think any of us could stuff Ushiwaka?” Iwaizumi laughed.

****

“You could, Iwaizumi-san.”

****

Iwaizumi blinked. Kindaichi didn't. He stared at him like he was the most amazing person in the world and Iwaizumi had to look away, blush spreading over his cheeks. “We'll beat Shiratorizawa next time.”

****

“Yessir!” Kindaichi said habitually, wincing at the croakiness of his voice.

****

“C'mon, we better get washed up before Oikawa gets fed up and eats it all himself.” Kindaichi smiled wide at that and Iwaizumi felt his own following.

****

-

****

“You guys go for round two or are you just afraid of my cooking?” Oikawa pouted and rolled his eyes as Kindaichi and Iwaizumi entered the kitchen, chin resting on his palm as he sat at Iwaizumi's table. He pretended not to notice the fact that Kindaichi was wearing Iwaizumi's clothes. Some exceptionally comfy-looking tracksuit bottoms and Iwaizumi's favourite Godzilla t-shirt.

****

Kindaichi's eyes lit up at the display of food at the table and he rushed over to sit down, pointedly ignoring the ache in his ass. “This looks amazing, Oikawa-san!”

****

“Why thank you, Kindaichi~”

****

“Don't feed his ego, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi said gruffly as he sat down next to him.

****

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”

****

Kindaichi bowed his head, hands held together. “Thanks for the food!” It wasn't his mother's cooking, but it looked good and he felt hungrier than he had ever been so he began piling it on his plate.

****

“Are you eating that or inhaling it?” Iwaizumi asked as Kindaichi started shoveling food into his mouth.

****

Kindaichi looked at Iwaizumi and swallowed. “Sorry, just hungry.”

****

“Oi, give the kid a break he hasn't eaten since about this time yesterday.” Oikawa piped up.

****

“‘sokay” Kindaichi said through a mouthful of rice. “One day didn't hurt.”

****

“See? He's fine!”

****

Iwaizumi was frowning as he said his thanks and got to eating, and Oikawa didn’t miss the way he kept side-eyeing Kindaichi. He inwardly grimaced, it was supposed to be a fun birthday gift, and now Iwaizumi just looked moody.

****

“How was it?” Oikawa was looking at Kindaichi intently, watching shaking hands trying to control his chopsticks as he ate.

****

Kindaichi needed additional prompting by Iwaizumi, too busy struggling with troublesome food. “Oh.” He said, looking up sheepishly at Oikawa through strands of still-wet hair. “It was… good.”

****

“ _ Just _ good?” Oikawa pressed, searching Kindaichi's eyes.

****

“I mean, I liked it a  _ lot _ .” He said with a blush, trying to hide his face by ducking.

****

Iwaizumi managed a smile then, also blushing, but he didn't feel the need to hide it. “Me too.” He said sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be one more chapter soon, some fluff to end the night.
> 
> Also, I wrote this and had a little panic because I didn't check timelines and all that. So Kindaichi's birthday is actually on the 6th of June and Iwaizumi's is on the 10th. They lose to Shiratorizawa just two days before Kindaichi's on the 4th. I'm so glad that it worked out for this fic, but now how do I do a follow-up for Kindaichi's birthday?!
> 
>  
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you thought. I love comments a ton because it gives me more motivation to keep going. Thanks ^.^


End file.
